An integrated circuit package serves to physically and electrically connect an integrated circuit device (housed within the integrated circuit package) to a printed circuit board. One type of integrated circuit package is known as a “flat no-leads package”. This type of package is a surface-mount technology that connects an integrated circuit device to surfaces of the printed circuit board without the use of through-holes. Perimeter lands on the package bottom provide electrical connections to the printed circuit board. Flat no-leads packages typically include a planar copper leadframe substrate upon which the integrated circuit device is mounted. The leadframe and the integrated circuit device are typically encapsulated within a molding material. Flat no-lead packages generally include an exposed thermal pad to improve heat transfer out of the integrated circuit device (and into the printed circuit board). There are various types of flat no-leads packages in use, including QFN (quad-flat no-leads) and DFN (dual-flat no-leads) variations.
For certain integrated circuit package applications, it is required that a rectangular copper alloy slug or shunt be included in the package with one surface exposed for soldering.